1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical instruments in general and in particular to an electric guitar having a rotatable pick up head.
2. Prior Art
It has been known in the past to mount a pick-up on a guitar in such a manner that its location can be altered. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,240, Aaroe, in which an electromagnetic transducer may be oscillated in order to emit a tremolo from a guitar. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,777, Rendell, discloses a electric guitar having a slidable pick-up head. However, the position of the pick-up head in the '777 patent may only be adjusted longitudinally. Similarly, the position of the pick-up head in the '240 patent may only be mechanically oscillated at variable frequencies.